Mfuk
Under certain circumstances, Cath Palug is capable of enacting a miracle that exceeds the scope of True Magic -- "the Complete Revocation of Death" (死者の完全な蘇生, Shisha no Kanzen-na Sosei?). More specifically, he was able to resuscitate Mash Kyrielight, but this was possible only due to the extra-temporal nature of the context of her death, the interior of Ars Paulina. So to facilitate the process, Cath Palug consumed the majority of the Magical Energy he had accumulated across the centuries of his lifetime, using it to fuel the transference his Force of Providence to Mash, and overwriting the limitations of her remaining lifespan (3 days). However, as he wasn't yet an adult of his species, he was capable only of granting Mashu a lifespan comparable to that of a normal human -- at the cost of his own Sapience (知性, Chisei?) and his Characteristic (特性, Tokusei?) as a Beast of Calamity.1He is an alternate iteration of Primate Murder -- inhabiting those timelines wherein the Common Sense of Man pulses with life, and the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors do not exist as an organization. He is one of several existences referred to as the Beast IV. The World (世界, Sekai?) is used to refer to the concept of the planet Earth. The use of the term "World" as by magi refers to either the planet, Gaia, or the collective unconsciousness of mankind, Alayashiki. There also exist the Reverse Side of the World and the Outside of the World. The Ultimate Ones are vessels upon which the planet's will is manifested, and rather than being part of the Counter Force, they are essentially the planets themselves. Unlike most other celestial bodies in the Solar System, there is no clear Ultimate One for Earth. The creature closest to being the Ultimate One of Earth is Archetype Earth. Primate Murder (プライミッツ・マーダー, Puraimittsu Mādā?) -- also known as the White Beast (白い獣, Shiroi Kemono?) and Altrouge's Demonic Dog (アルトルージュの魔犬, Arutorūju no Maken?) -- is a Beast of Gaia (ガイアの怪物, Gaia no Kaibutsu?) and the first of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors.12 In the worlds wherein the Common Sense of Man (人理, Jinri?, lit. "Human Order") pulses with vitality, it may be referred to as the Beast IV (ビーストIV, Bīsuto IV?), being of a species of organism known as the Breed of Calamity The Earth was initially formed from molten magma and gas. Life did not emerge until the inhospitable planet cooled and settled. The creation of the primordial Earth is attributed to the God Ea. This infernal landscape has also become part of the genetic memories of all creatures on Earth, and humans drew from this imagery when they created the concept of Hell. The time before the modern era is referred to as the Age of Gods (神代, Jindai?, Age of Divinities), during which mankind was less populous and Divine Spirit were either more common or more active. This period is marked by a greater proliferation of Phantasmal Species such as the True Ancestors and Gorgons, and greater interaction between gods and mortals. This is the age of heroes and mythology, when rules of mankind and the laws of the world were different right down to the very fundamental physics of reality itself, but this period ended many years ago. Even Magecraft itself is described as being closer to Magic in this era and Caster's abilities reinforce this concept. The Age of Gods ended completely, five hundred years before the 5th Century. The demise of Solomon, the King of Magic has accelerated the decline of Mystery. With it the age of mystery ended, and Alaya, gaining momentum with the rapid population growth of humans, overpowered Gaia to completely change the rules of the planet from one that obeyed mystery to one that obeyed physics. The Phantasmal Species ceded the Earth's surface to humans and moved to the Reverse Side of the World. The Age of Fairies (妖精の時代, Yōsei no Jidai?) has ended.1 The coming age is the era of civilization, the Age of Man (人間の時代, Ningen no Jidai?). The current age is identified as the Age of Man, where the gods disappeared from everyday life and the progressive decline of magecraft began. Satsuki Kurogiri introduced the theory that the decline, beginning toward the end of the Age of Gods, may have come about due to the extinction of the Unified Language, which may have been common during the period. Counter ForceEdit The Counter Force (抑止力, Yokushi-ryoku?), also known as "Deterrent Force" in the English localization, is the safety device formed by the collective unconsciousness. The concept of Counter Force is central to Nasuverse, and consists of two components: Gaia and Alaya. Gaia is the will of the Earth, the planet's intrinsic wish to survive and prosper. Alaya, on the other hand, is the collective unconsicious will of mankind to avoid extinction. As humans are creatures of Earth, Alaya was a component of Gaia. However, as mankind begins to develop independent from nature, it became independent of the Gaian system. With this divergence, Alaya is no longer aligned with Gaia and potential conflict can result.2 Despite being called "the will of the planet/mankind", the Counter Forces bear no emotions. They are described as passive spirals of energy that respond to threats of planet destruction or human extinction. The Counter Forces are always active, constantly steering mankind and the planet away from potential danger. Usually, the Counter Forces act indirectly. For instance, Shiki Ryougi was driven by the Counter Force to eliminate the threat that is Souren Araya, while historically, Joan of Arc is also named as one who was empowered by the Counter Force. One exception to this is Enkidu, who is able to access the Counter Force directly through his Noble Phantasm, Enuma Elish. Although Gaia and Alaya are intangible forces of will, each does enlist physical agents to deal with events too threatening to address with indirect intervention. The agents of Gaia consist of Spirits, Phantasmal Species, True Ancestors, and other species born from the planet. The agents of Alaya are human spirits who pledge their eternal service to Alaya in return for power during their lifetime. Agents employed in this way are referred to as Counter Guardians, and Archer is one such Counter Guardian. There also exist unique entities known as Beasts that are employed by each World. The Beast of Gaia (ガイアの怪物, ?) is known to be Primate Murder, but the Beast of Alaya (アラヤの怪物, ?) has yet to be named. It is known for a fact, however, that it exists. The Counter Forces have immense power at their disposal. However, only the appropriate amount is unleashed to address a particular event. If the threat possesses an amount of power equal to X, then the Counter Force will deploy an amount of power just enough to snuff out X and eliminate the threat. The amount of power can be as small as nudging individuals into place through "coincidences", but it can also be as great as sinking an entire continent. According to Merlin in Garden of Avalon, Counter Force is a defensive mechanism born of the collective unconscious of mankind, and that the difference between the Heroic Spirits and the Counter Guardians of Counter Force is that the Heroic Spirits are summoned by the hopes of the men, while Counter Guardians are summoned by the despair of men. AlayaEdit Alaya (アラヤ, Araya?) is the collective unconsciousness of mankind, the drive for survival. Alaya constantly steers mankind away from extinction. It takes central stage in Kara no Kyoukai as the driving force leading to the event in Paradox Spiral. Usually Alaya interferes indirectly by guiding and empowering an individual to eliminate a threat. Such individuals include Shiki Ryougi (and characters associated with her) and Joan of Arc. When indirect intervention is insufficient, Alaya will deploy the Counter Guardians. The deployment of Counter Guardians is by no means subtle, as the threat will be eliminated with the surround, inflicting much collateral damage. Touko Aozaki hinted that the sinking of Atlantas was the work of Alaya. Alaya is of particular relevance to magi, as those close to reaching the Root are deemed threatening by Alaya. Many of them go to extreme length to avoid or hide from Alaya. For instance, Araya Souren attempted to hide his approach to the Root by containing his experiment in a boundary field close to a Reality Marble, essentially masking his work by internalizing it. GaiaEdit Gaia (ガイア, ?) is the planet's will to survive. Gaia protects all creatures on Earth by using Spirits and creatures of the Earth, but as mankind becomes independent, Gaia increasingly perceives humans as a source of threat due to their reckless destruction of the environment. Gaia's response to the human threat is producing beings that can cull or rule mankind. Primate Murder was created to quickly eliminate humans. The True Ancestors are great Faeries modelled after the Crimson Moon, introduced by Gaia to rule over mankind. It appears Gaia's various attempts will lead to failure, as storylines of several Type Moon works such as Fate/EXTRA, and Notes depicted Earth either as a planet in distress or already dead. FutureEdit The future of the planet is undetermined, with many possible outcomes available depending on the conditions present in the parallel worlds. The Mana Depletion of the world of Fate/Extra is caused by the Aylesbury Valesti producing a pole shift that began the depletion of mana. The world of Tsuki no Sango experienced a similar pole shift and the decline of the human race rather than magecraft. The world of Notes died entirely, and humanity still occupied its corpse. Gilgamesh saw a future where, following the wishes of the Çatalhöyük, humanity outgrows the planet and reaches for the light millions of lightyears away. Fate/ExtraEdit The world of Fate/Extra shares the same events as that of Fate/stay night up until a certain point until a "certain major incident" in the 1970s that caused the world's mana to start drying up causes it to split off into its own separate universe. As of the 2030s, the world's mana was completely gone. Fate/Grand OrderEdit Due to anomalies in time, it has been shown that humans will go extinct in 2016. The future was previously established so that humans would prosper for the next century, but that future has become unobservable. Using Grand Orders, the Chaldea Security Organization plans to correct the anomalies and save the human race. Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYAEdit The parallel world of the Ainsworth family in Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA has experienced a shift in the axis of the world and the start of the depletion of its magical energy through a cause unknown to humans. This has brought on changes in the environment like abnormal weather and changes to the coastlines, such as Japan experiencing cold weather and snow during the summer. Plant life has declined, causing a decline in the animal life that feeds off the plants, and it has reached the human population as well. The process for the depletion of energy will take several hundred years, and the humans will not last more than ten generations before the world's destruction. While science will allow humans to prevail in the short term even with the miracles of the world vanishing, the rules of the world being rewritten make it a surety that humans will perish. "Dry spots" are beginning to appear around the world in places where the energy has been completely exhausted, and an unknown particle unlike magical energy is spreading through those areas. Acting as a poison to wipe out everything alive under the current rules of the planet, the current inhabitants cannot exist in the new world. The Ainsworths plan to use the Holy Grail, Miyu Edelfelt, to use the remaining energy on the planet to make humans into beings that can survive in a new world, similar to the A-Rays and Liners of Notes. NotesEdit Land of Steel (鋼の大地, Hagane no Daichi?), also known as count 1999, is the name of the world in the time of Notes. It is not the official name, but a nickname passed down by those who live on the dead planet. The land is no longer able to support life due to the continents being mostly cracked wastelands unable to properly allow for the growth of food, and the atmosphere, covered with gray and sepia clouds, is no longer suitable for animals. Despite these conditions, humanity has lived on by utilizing their developed civic technology.3 Due to their survival, the planet, not wishing to have beings live on past itself, made a final wish to the other planets to completely wipe out humanity. They responded by sending the Ultimate Ones, which ravage the Land of Steel in order to fulfill their purpose. Cloudskynotes1 Cloud Sky. Bloodskynotes1 Blood Sky. The world is filled with Grain (ジン, Jin?, "Gin"), also known as "Ether", harmful and unpredictable space dust particles generated from the dead planet.4 It is lethal to regular humans, who require special medication and machinery to process it, but it has had beneficial effects for A-Rays and Liners. The energy transfer rate of the Grain scattered in atmosphere is incredibly high, and it resulted in a new level of warfare that was never before possible due to the A-Rays and Knight Arms making weapons of the old age useless. The Cloud Sky (空が、昏い, Sora ga, Kurai?, The Sky, it's Dark), said to be a barrier created by the Six Sisters to repel the Ultimate Ones, is a thick layer of clouds that has hidden the sky since the Great War.5 It covers the Blood Sky (空が、赤い, Sora ga, Akai?, The Sky, it's Red), which is completely red rather than blue. This resulted not from pollution, but from the blood of Type Pluto after its destruction in the atmosphere completely covering the sky.6 The main inhabitants after the death of the world were the A-rays and the surviving human race. They fought against each other in a conflict called The Great War (大戦, Taisen?), also known as Tale, where the A-Rays, under the Six Sisters, wished to rule the world, while the humans fought to survive.7 Humanity, on the verge of defeat, eventually developed Liners and the Knights to help in their battles, but this did nothing more than further destroy the already dead planet. The war had no victor due to the sudden appearance of the Ultimate Ones, having arrived to fulfill their goal of wiping out all living beings. Both sides were nearly wiped out, and they started working together to fight against their combined threats. The Ultimate Ones slowed their activity after the end of the war, but still continue to slowly wipe out the remaining humans. Type Jupiter, Type Venus, and Type Saturn have all been destroyed, which has led for a call to the planets to initiate a final battle with the humans. Eye of the MindEdit Eye of the Mind (True) is a danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. Servants like Lancer and Saber cannot be matched in direct combat under normal circumstances. They are too fast and strong for him to last more than a few blows before falling to their strength, should he take them on without any strategy. He reads the oncoming attacks and counterattacks ahead of time, constantly thinking tens of steps ahead in order continuously prolong his survival by seconds in avoiding blows, parrying, and striking back without being overwhelmed. It is "combat logic" that utilizes calm analysis to take information obtained from the current situation and enemy's abilities to make predictions, and makes use of his cultivated battle experience to plan his attack. In spite of danger, he takes consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation, and if there is even a one percent chance of a comeback, the ability improves the chances of success. Although superior to Shirou, the circumstances of their battle lead to Archer being unable to see through Shirou's "passion-infused strike which puts 'ideal' on the line", and he ultimately is struck by it. He does not to answer as to why he did not block an attack he should have been able to easily block, and it is possible he does not know the answer. His nerves of steel, his mind's eye obtained through experience, is nothing extraordinary compared to Saber's Instinct, but noted to be the only skill that he possesses, a weapon wielded by a mortal that anyone can gain through tenacious training. It is the result of an overwhelming amount of combat experience, allowing him to see even Lancer's thrusts, fast enough that they are not visible to even his honed eyes. Though Lancer is far superior, Archer is able to guide the fight to his advantage through his experience, utilizing his inferiority as a weapon to control the attacks coming at him. Archer battles such opponents by leaving fatal openings, dodging them and risking instant death instead of slowly being cut up, which would ensure his loss as the fight drags out. Through battle, he is able to think of at least thirty ways to "show an opening", and this allows him to match Lancer's onslaught without being overwhelmed. Although he should not be a match because he should only be able to put up a true fight as a long-range archer and holds no prospect for victory in close combat, he is able to block Lancer's full force strikes, leaving Lancer perplexed at the situation and noting Archer's mysterious strength. Independent ActionEdit Archer's ability to survive alone is extremely great, displayed in his Independent Action. Independent Action allows him to act without constant support from his Master, and while normal Servants fade within hours after losing their Master, he can last much longer due to the ability. He can also survive for a short period of time even should he sustain lethal damage to his spiritual core. Servants of his rank normally have two days in the world without active support from a Master, but that figure is based upon maximally conserving energy while also avoiding battle and the usage of Noble Phantasms. Archer is able to switch Masters, act independently without a Master and do battle with ten percent of his abilities left, sustain ultimately fatal injuries, observe the battle between Shirou and Gilgamesh in spiritual form, protect Shirou with Rho Aias, save Rin and Shinji from the mud, and then finally eliminate Gilgamesh to save Shirou in the Unlimited Blade Works scenario. His final attack is a regular arrow instead of a Noble Phantasm, and due to his gradual fading after the attack, it shows the final limits of his materialization.1 Even after sustaining a lethal injury, he is able to survive long enough in the Heaven's Feel scenario to allow for his arm to be transplanted due to the ability.